


Beetlejuice is trying- keyword 'trying'

by Fujoshihardcorefan



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Barbara & Adam aren't married, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, I'm not even surprise if I add that there, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Not Beta Read, Pervert Beetlejuice, Please Don't Hunt Me Down, They're just friends guys, This Is STUPID, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, except beetlejuice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujoshihardcorefan/pseuds/Fujoshihardcorefan
Summary: Beetlejuice sincerely aplogizesAdam is playing hard to get- Which he sucksLydia is a little shitand Barbara needs a hugThis one-shot is a colossal mess ;-;I'm a messWant some cheese?~~
Relationships: Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Adam Maitland, Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland
Kudos: 22





	Beetlejuice is trying- keyword 'trying'

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I wasn't expecting for these one to be my first one-shot here in this website  
> But it ain't gonna be my last either!!  
> So HAH!! Suck on that life!!!!
> 
> Also Adam is gonna use first name basis on Beetlejuice ONLY ONE TIME because he is that mad at him :-(  
> But not really-
> 
> Hope you enjoy these crap~

"Ahhh~ What a beautiful day!"

Adam sighed in content when the first thing he went out from the stuffy house, the fresh smell of air hits him square in the nose. He breath like he never breath before and enjoyed the beautiful view of their summerhouse backyard surrounded by nothing but natures trees (and he thank Barbara from having that most splendid idea to let them out of the house and have a change of scenery, much to the dismay of Beetlejuice and Lydia).

Barbara chooses a very fine simple small house in the middle of the woods because she thought it might somehow give a little 'green' in their life. Adam laughed at that little joke while the rest wasn't so sure and called her dumb (which he angrily profound that statement). There was a lake not too far from the house, a little pathway that leads to it as well and a double swing that overlooks to the lake and everything else was filled with trees and bushes and more trees!!

These would have been a perfect day for a lovely painting of nature's wonderful creation if not for a weary hesitation for someone to jump at him and scare him with a nasty prank (made by a 13 years old) or a perverted grope on his ass (from a deviant person). Whatever Adam imagine he can potentially be in, it'll always end up with a ruin painting and a distorted atmosphere with abstracted objects that liquefy then starts to solidify before doing it again and again for how many times the owner wants it.

'Maybe a nice high swing of adrenaline will help me brighten up and forget that morning!' He thought as he eyes focus on the old rusted yet working swing and he happily skipped his way over there while humming a merry song he heard from the radio in the car not too long ago, just yesterday. He sat on the wooden seat and slightly swing himself as the breeze flew on his face gently. 

The first morning Adam woke up on a cheery Tuesday. His demon reality bending boyfriend tried to 'massage' him while Adam is sleeping (in his defense, it is more better and pleasant when they weren't 'squirming' and Adam is gullible enough to believe in it).

He said he needed it after such a long day from doing 'hard-work' putting his clothes and art supplies inside the house and explore the area with Barbara, Lydia and his boyfriend (the demon dramatically said while throwing a hand over his fake teared-face). If Adam wasn't so tired from running away from the shenanigans Beetlejuice pulled throughout their exploration and fixing it afterward (with a promise of no sex and it shut the demon up when they finish their mini adventure). It was a nice gesture yet strange for the demon to do that and Adam is stupid enough to let him have his way with his body.

It begins on his shoulders (he was laying on his stomach) before nudging on his back. Drawing circles and lines that went up and down, pressing harder on the kinks and ticks that will made Adam moan in satisfaction (and in his sleep thought mind, he heard a low groan coming from his boyfriend but he thought nothing of it). The human would have gone back to sleep from this naturally pleasant massage if it weren't for a grope on his ass which instantly made the artist woke up in surprise.

Beetlejuice tried to apologize for it (Adam should have knew that it would happen but he give in from the pleasure that he doesn't notice the hidden lore his boyfriend intention was from that massage). Without wanting to hear another alibi, he excuse himself to have some fresh air and here he was. Sadly swinging himself that he thought would possibly 'brighten' up his day.

"Eeeeyyy~ If it isn't my favorite artist, 1st best than Leonardo Da Vinci~ I was wondering where that happy go looking expression that you always have in your face goes to, this one is definitely new~ It would be better with something else maybe lodge inside your mouth~~"

Adam groan when the first roar of that obnoxious laughter resounded off on the clearing. Without saying a word, he tried to get up but got pushed back down by the rough hands that belongs to his only one boyfriend. He yelped when he did.

"Hey, hey, hey none of that will ya?! We're not going anywhere if we don't sort this out. Come on pumpkin~ I was uhmm- a little under the blue lately and we haven't been doing for what? 2 days?"

"2 days? We just did it yesterday when others were asleep??"

"Yeah and it's such a long time, a guy needs some uhh- a stress relief nowadays after all."

Adam grumble under his breath and fix his glasses as he can feel a swoosh beside him and the wires grating, indicating Beetlejuice sat beside him.

"Look, I really do apologize for that. What do you want from me? A delicious chocolate heart shape gift and a bouquet with all your favorite flowers, followed by a corniest apology song ever in all of history while I recite the poem of shakespeare to you!"

As he does, he transform to a ridiculous clothes in the medieval times and holds a small skull on his hands. Adam sighed and thinks for a moment (he really do wants to say yes at those suggestion but he stopped himself from giving Beetlejuice the satisfaction that Adam Maitland is very easy to persuade and ready to forgive kind of person). 

"Lawrence-"

"Woah, woah, woah! Since when did we start at the first name basis?? Come on sugar, you can't be that mad at me-"

"I am definitely mad at you! I thought for a moment that you have some type of romantic feelings inside of you!"

Adam pouted and shuffle in his seat, folding his arms and looked away at the sadden struck demon. The silent pause around them as the winds blew. When the human did not give him attention, the demon knew he really did fucked shit up and if he doesn't do something pretty soon. He would be dead again under the wrath of fury Adam's friend had (As someone as nice and polite as she is, Barbara can throw a pretty mean punch whenever someone hurts her friends)

The human thought Beetlejuice wouldn't say anything else as the silence continues to fold them. He breathes in and out before standing up (thankfully, his boyfriend didn't force him to sit down) but not without looking at the demon beside him, looking down on the dirt in a deep thought.

When noticing the presence moving, Beetlejuice looked up and saw the sad reflection that was right in front of him. The doe eyes that held sadness and Beetlejuice can feel his dead heart shatter into pieces, whether from that sadness or the disappointment that portrays within Adam.

'And Goddamn this man got me good.'

Beetlejuice internally cringe when Adam slowly turned around and he couldn't help himself but shout "wait!!" and place a hand on the quivering shoulder (it must have been the cold). Adam looked back and the height differences might have intimidated the human but he was with him through his life so it didn't give off much the sad aura Adam radiated.

"Okay- I'm sorry Adam. I'm sorry I didn't control myself but I have to be honest, your too sexy~"

Beetlejuice said with a gentle smile planted across his face, he place a hand on Adam's cheeks and the human snuggled at the body warmth near him. The demon softly pull the human to him, his face begrudgingly fall on his partners hair and the scented strawberry flower shampoo Adam uses filled his nose. It was sweet and gay.

Adam didn't have much anger in him anyway and slowly hug back, feeling brighter and the weight on his shoulder lifted. The artist snuggled deeper on the musky cologne suit, making them cuddle even closer together. The demons hand were at his hair and on his back and Adam feel so much safer than ever before.

"You're insatiable." He let out once the awkwardness swept away and gone back to the way it is.

"And you are irresistible~"

Beetlejuice booped his nose and Adam wouldn't have any other day than the man of his dream right in front of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Actually, I tried my best to make these as nice and smooth as possible but it became a mess and I'm so sorry for the grammatical errors that you had found ;-;
> 
> Beetlejuice= 6'3"  
> Adam= 5'9"  
> If ya'll wanna ask me what's their height cause they ain't any official ones (not that I found and research)
> 
> Leave a comment, kudos and subscribe for more shitty contents like this! :D  
> Now I'm gonna go and sulk at the corner of my room ;-;


End file.
